This invention relates to a decorative automobile hood light for use by automobile racing enthusiasts, particularly useful in conjunction with stickers and other paraphernalia typically associated with automobile racing.
There are various wall lamps on the market, and a few are in the shape of an automobile vehicle. With the tremendous increase in interest and attendance at automobile races, there is a substantial market for items associated with automobile racing. One object of the present invention is to provide a useful wall light in a form that is appealing to automobile racing enthusiasts. Another object of the present invention is to provide a wall lamp where individual owners can easily customize the wall lamp to have an appearance reflective of their particular interests in automobile racing. These and further objects of the invention will be apparent from the following description of preferred embodiments thereof.